Ange
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Avant, Tony était un agent du NCIS tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Personne ne voulait le tuer, enfin personne de son entourage. Oui mais voilà, c'était avant. Maintenant il est enchaîné, l'autre veut le tuer et il a deux grandes ailes blanches dans le dos. Reste à espérer que l'équipe le trouvera rapidement malgré deux de ses membres à l'hôpital et l'absence totale d'indice.
1. Différent

****Titre :**** Ange

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Saison : **Saison 11. *****

**Résumé :** Avant, il était un agent du NCIS tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Personne ne voulait le tuer, enfin personne de son entourage. Oui mais voilà, c'était avant. Aujourd'hui il est enchaîné, l'autre veut le tuer et il a deux grandes ailes blanches dans le dos.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Le premier chapitre de cette fic a été posté sur _Les petites histoires du NCIS__,_ avec une fin différente cependant. Maintenant que j'ai le temps, je vous mets la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je précise que ce n'est pas une histoire de super héros ! *****Je ne savais pas qui de Ziva ou d'Ellie fera partie de l'équipe, vous vouliez voir les deux, donc Ellie fait partie de l'équipe et Ziva fera son retour.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ange**

_Les amis sont des anges qui nous soulèvent lorsque nos ailes n'arrivent plus à se rappeler comment voler._

Anonyme

.

**Chapitre 1 – Différent**

Le monde avait disparu il y a longtemps. Le temps aussi. Il ne voyait plus les heures s'écouler. À vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance depuis qu'il était ici.

Le sang battait à ses tempes. Le rythme était lent, mais puissant, reflet de chacun des battements de son cœur.

La douleur était atroce. Pourtant il venait presque à ne plus la sentir. C'était étrange. Peut-être que son corps était trop saturé par le courant électrique qu'_il_ lui avait infligé. Ça avait dû l'anesthésier.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière dans la pièce était faible, mais elle lui agressa les rétines. Il cligna plusieurs fois pour s'habituer avant de chercher ce qui avait pu attirer son attention.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle. Là, à sa droite, où il ne pouvait le voir. Il le reconnut aussitôt. Larry Metcalfe. L'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Il le devina sourire avant qu'il apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

Metcalfe était plus âgé que lui, dans la soixantaine. Il avait les cheveux gris, le visage dissimulé par une barbe finement taillée et des yeux sombres. Sombres et mauvais. Ils reflétaient ses pensées aussi bien que s'il les partageait à haute voix.

Les liens à ses poignets le faisaient souffrir. Tony tira pourtant sur ses bras tendus afin de se redresser. Il tenait à lui faire face avec dignité. Il refusait de lui laisser savourer sa défaite.

\- Tu attends ma mort, devina-t-il en tentant de se maintenir droit.

\- Peut-être, concéda l'autre avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce que je fais ? Les choses me paraissaient pourtant claires entre nous.

L'agent lui asséna un regard noir. Il en avait marre qu'il joue ainsi avec lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait suspendu comme une pièce de viande dans un abattoir, il ne faisait que ça. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà difficile à supporter _avant_.

Metcalfe s'avança et pointa un doigt vers lui.

\- Tu es une abomination, Tony, une créature qui ne devrait pas exister.

L'Italien grimaça. Ce discours, il l'avait déjà entendu pas mal de fois. Inutile de recommencer.

\- _Tu_ ne devrais pas exister, persista son aîné.

Il appuya l'ongle de son index contre sa peau, l'enfonçant doucement dans la chair, pas assez pour la percer, mais suffisamment pour lui faire mal.

\- J'aurais bientôt fait disparaître l'erreur de la nature que tu es, poursuivit-il en commençant à tourner autour de lui. Dès qu'_ils _seront là, je te les enlèverai.

Il s'arrêta et passa sa main sur les plumes rougies par le sang.

\- Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire, murmura-t-il plus pour lui même que pour sa victime.

\- Je suis au courant, railla Tony.

Un visage furieux apparut à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Tais-toi, siffla Metcalfe.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me tuer de toute façon.

\- Tu le mérites.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres ? Réveille-toi, Larry, tout le monde est différent !

\- Mais personne n'a deux ailes blanches accrochées au dos ! explosa-t-il.

Tony ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Mais était-ce sa faute à lui si ce qu'il se passait d'ordinaire dans les comics s'était produit dans la réalité ? Était-ce sa faute s'il y a sept ans deux ailes s'étaient mises à pousser dans son dos ? Était-ce sa faute s'il était différent des autres ?

Non, encore et toujours non. Pourtant certains le pensaient. Des gens comme Larry Metcalfe qui avait décidé d'abattre l'ange aperçut dans le ciel de la capitale.

Sauf que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était comme ça. Il n'y était pour rien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Tony, reprit son tortionnaire, dans quelques heures, ton calvaire sera fini et le monde enfin libéré.

\- Et tu seras mort, ajouta le jeune homme.

Contre toute attente, Larry éclata de rire.

\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Sauf que personne ne voudra ma mort, au contraire !

\- Mon équipe...

\- Ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. Et puis, après ce que tu as fait, tu crois vraiment qu'ils viendront ?

\- Oui.

\- Tss, tu me déçois.

\- Ils viendront, je te dis !

\- Ils ne viendront pas. Je suis mort, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ça arrivera vraiment bientôt.

\- Tony, réveille-toi, tu as tué ton parrain adoré avant de tirer sur eux. Deux de tes amis sont toujours à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Allons, petit ange, calme-toi. Ta vie s'achève, accepte-le.

\- Jamais !


	2. Le début

**Chapitre 2 – Le début**

.

\- Tony, ça va ?

L'agent spécial, allongé sur le sol, poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses pensées en place. Des débris de verres jonchaient le sol. Le laboratoire entier semblait s'être retrouvé sur le carrelage. Comme si une tornade avait tout saccagé.

Nulle tornade pourtant. Juste un énième savant fou comme en comptait un peu trop cette terre. Un homme adepte des essais sur l'homme alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir approcher un labo à moins d'un kilomètre.

Tony se releva, passant une main sur sa nuque puis ses tempes. Sa tête était douloureuse.

\- Ça va, répondit-il néanmoins à Tim.

L'informaticien le considérait d'un œil inquiet. Son vol plané l'avait fait atterrir au milieu des principaux bris de flacons translucides dont les contenus s'étaient répandus au sol. Son visage et ses mains étaient couverts d'égratignures. Un morceau de verre s'était enfoncé dans son bras gauche sur un centimètre à peine. Il retira d'un geste vif l'intrus dans son corps. Un rapide coup d'œil le rassura. La blessure était superficielle, pas besoin de points.

\- Au moins, il ne faisait pas joujou avec le bacille de la peste, ironisa-t-il.

\- Il faut que tu voies un médecin, dit McGee. On ne sait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Si tu as été en contact avec ces produits...

\- On se calme, McStressé ! Tout va bien !

Malgré ses dires, son regard se posa avec un frisson sur le tableau blanc accroché au mur et les affiches qui le recouvraient. L'une des multiples photos attira particulièrement son attention, une souris blanche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal si on exceptait le membre supplémentaire sur son dos : une oreille humaine. [1] Il frissonna. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas droit à ça !

\- Où sont les autres ? s'enquit-il en reportant son attention sur son ami.

Se faire peur n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire.

\- Ils l'ont emmené. Ziva s'est jurée de le mettre en pièce s'il pensait seulement à respirer sans son accord. Gibbs veille à ce qu'il reste vivant. Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais !

\- Qui aurait cru que Musclor se cachait sous cette blouse blanche ?

_\- Tony..._

La voix n'était pas celle de Timothy. Tony ouvrit des yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé.

\- Larry...

Son parrain eut une moue satisfaite.

\- Enfin on se réveille.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

Larry haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de répondre. Il prit place sur le siège contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? cracha Tony avec colère.

L'homme croisa ses bras et lui jeta un regard torve.

\- J'attends qu'il soit temps, répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures maintenant.

Tony se crispa, exaspéré. Ses poings se fermèrent.

Comment l'homme aimant qu'était son parrain avait pu devenir un tortionnaire fou ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Larry Metclafe avait toujours été un homme bien. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait rempli son rôle de parrain à merveille auprès de lui. Il avait été présent à la mort de sa mère. Il l'avait encouragé quand il avait voulu intégrer l'école de police. Dans tous ses souvenirs, Larry était associé à la bonté, la prévenance. Il adorait son filleul qui le lui rendait bien.

Tout ça, c'était avant. Avant l'accident. Avant qu'il ne découvre l'homme derrière le masque du parrain. Avant que deux grandes ailes blanches poussent dans son dos.

* * *

**[1]** **Ce n'est pas une invention**, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! Un simple recherche sur le net vous le confirmera, des chercheurs ont fait "pousser" une oreille sur le dos d'une souris. Alors des ailes sur le dos d'un homme... je ne trouve pas ça plus dément. ^^

Et sinon, **vous en pensez quoi ?** Tentés par la **suite** ? Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé, il sera consacré à l'apparition des fameuses ailes.


	3. Les ailes

**Tony en ange**, je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais vous verrez qu'avec la façon dont les choses sont amenées **vous** **trouverez ça normal** ! Par contre, je vous le dis, ce n'est** pas** **du tout **une histoire** de super héros**. Oubliez tout de suite le costume et les supers sauvetages !**  
**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !** Je suis ravie que vous suiviez. ^_^ Qui d'**Ellie ou Ziva** apparaîtra dans l'histoire, c'est un partout pour le moment, donc on verra plus tard. Mais ça peut aussi être** les deux** si vous voulez.

**Lul : **Oui, tu es la première à commenter et ça me fait super plaisir ! ... **WJ :** Faut pas avoir peur ! Sortez du coffre tous les deux, dans ce chapitre il se passe rien d'effrayant, je vous le promets. *tend des sucettes à WJ et bébé Tony* Maximum Ride je connais que de nom, alors si jamais y a des ressemblances, ce sera du hasard. ^^ ... **PBG :** C'est à peu près ça, il est tombé sur le produit, ou bien _les_ produits. ;) Je ne dirai rien sur Larry, il faut lire entre les lignes, sinon surprise ! ... **Jen :** Qui ça ne fait pas rêver des ailes d'ange !? ... **Oce :** Ravie que tu aimes ! Si tu disparais, je saurais pourquoi. Profite bien de ce chapitre ! ... **Arrylinda, MISSTV :** Merci pour les mises en alerte ! J'espère lire vos avis un de ces jours. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Les ailes**

.

Le lendemain de l'accident, Tony s'était rendu à Bethesda. Brad l'avait accueilli avec bonne humeur, même s'il avait deviné à son regard qu'il était aussi inquiet. Il l'avait rassuré aussitôt, la peste n'était pas revenue. Il voulait juste quelques tests sanguins pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien après ce qui c'était passé au laboratoire.

Les résultats étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Rien de nouveau dans son sang d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu en voir.

Quand il y repensait maintenant, c'était risible. Il était déjà en train de se transformer.

.

La fièvre n'était vraiment apparue que dans la nuit. Il y avait eu quelques prémices dans la journée, mais rien qui ne laisse supposer une température supérieure à quarante degrés à deux heures du matin.

Il avait béni le week-end. Venir au bureau dans son état lui aurait été impossible et Gibbs l'aurait traîné à l'hôpital s'il l'avait entendu bredouiller une excuse minable pour expliquer son absence au NCIS. Or il refusait catégoriquement de se rendre aux urgences. Si personne n'aimait l'hôpital, il l'exécrait totalement depuis la peste.

La fièvre n'avait duré que vingt-quatre heures. Il ne s'était pas senti bien ensuite, mais il n'avait aucun symptôme quelconque sinon une sensation de malaise. Il avait repris le travail comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les jours suivants s'étaient déroulés de la même manière ou presque. À l'exception de l'impression étrange qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, son dos avait commencé à le démanger. Plus exactement l'espace entre ses omoplates. Zone difficile d'accès s'il en était, ne pas pouvoir se gratter avait autant été une torture qu'une bénédiction. Il aurait fini le dos en sang.

Deux barres rouges verticales d'une vingtaine de centimètres avaient fini par se dessiner sur sa peau. Il avait senti sous ses doigts une légère bosse pour chacune d'elle. Le souvenir de l'oreille sur le dos de la souris l'avait alors terrifié. Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là.

La nuit était toujours là quand il s'était décidé à rejoindre Bethesda. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. C'est alors qu'il avait senti comme un fin duvet en effleurant sa peau pour vérifier qu'une oreille n'était pas en train de pousser.

D'abord il avait voulu éclater de rire. Clairement, ce n'était pas une oreille qu'il aurait dans le dos. Ensuite il était sur le point de fondre en larme. Entre son pouce et son index lui était resté l'étrange matière qu'aucun homme au monde ne portait sur le corps. Malgré sa taille minuscule, il avait reconnu sans peine ce qu'il tenait : une plume blanche.

Elle ressemblait à celle que portait les oisillons nouveaux nés. C'était plus un duvet qu'une plume. C'était très doux. Immaculé aussi.

Et ça avait poussé sur son dos !

.

Passé le nouvel instant de panique, il avait attrapé un appareil photo. Il devait voir vraiment ce qu'il en était. Mauvaise surprise, le rouge sur sa peau se teintait de blanc sur toute la longueur à travers des plumes éparses toutes plus petites les unes que les autres.

Il avait dû admettre l'évidence. Des ailes étaient en train de pousser sur son dos. Puisque aucun autre endroit sur son corps n'était concerné, d'un point de vue purement physique, il devait reconnaître qu'il se transformait en ange.

Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là non plus.

.

Les semaines suivantes, il avait hésité à aller voir un médecin. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce qui lui arrivait était réjouissant, mais ça ne l'avait pas inquiété tant que ça. Enfin une fois qu'il avait accepté l'idée d'avoir deux ailes dans le dos.

Il ne voulait pas finir comme un rat de laboratoire, dire ce qui lui arrivait à des scientifiques était proscrit. Sa santé n'était pas en danger, il n'avait aucune raison d'aller les voir. Certes il aurait pu pour qu'ils trouvent une solution afin de lui enlever ses nouveaux membres, mais tout son être se révoltait à cette idée. Il avait pris conscience qu'il _aimait_ avoir des ailes.

Elles ne faisait que quelques centimètres au début, et puis elles avaient commencé à grandir. La perspective d'avoir des ailes et de pouvoir voler lui avait amené un sourire extatique sur les lèvres qui ne l'avait pas quitté pendant une semaine.

Bien sûr il avait eu des instants de doute. Et si elles ne devenaient pas suffisamment grandes ou solides pour qu'il vole ? Et si elles étaient seulement décoratives ? Ou bien atrophiées ? Et si son corps soudainement ne les tolérait plus ? Si elles n'arrêtaient pas de grandir ? Si...

Mais aucune de ses inquiétudes ne s'était concrétisée. Son appétit avait grandi en même temps que ses ailes et c'était tout.

Enfin c'était tout... c'était déjà pas mal. Comme les oisillons sans cesse en demande de nourriture, il engloutissait en une journée ce qu'il mangeait d'ordinaire en quatre jours au moins. La croissance de ses ailes était rapide, mais dirigée par son alimentation. Il fallut six semaines pour qu'elles atteignent leur taille définitive. Au bout d'une seule il se demandait déjà comment faire pour les dissimuler.

.

Cacher ses ailes. C'était venu très vite. Il voulait que personne ne soit au courant. Il n'était pas encore prêt lui-même au changement, alors en parler à d'autres...

La nature faisait bien les choses. Les oiseaux pouvait replier leurs ailes sur une petite surface, lui aussi. Il constata très vite qu'il pouvait les disposer de façon à ce qu'elles ne dépassent pas de son dos. Il devait pour ça les bander autour de sa poitrine.

C'était comme avoir un bras en écharpe. Les garder pliées ne demandait aucun effort quand une bande de tissu quelconque les maintenait en place. Ça ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était agréable de pouvoir s'en libérer chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il fermait tous les rideaux, tamisait au maximum la lumière quand il ne l'éteignait pas. Et il dépliait ses ailes.

Les premiers battements quand elles étaient encore minuscules l'avait fait sourire comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Plus le temps avançait plus redevenir « normal » lui était inimaginable. Il aimait avoir des ailes. Il adorait ça !

Les cacher devint très vite une seconde nature. Pas une plume ne devait dépasser de ses vêtements et du bandage les maintenant en place. Il avait essayé diverses combinaisons pour remplacer les bandes, mais aucune n'était concluante. Il ne supportait plus les matières synthétiques. Il n'en achetait que rarement, il les avait banni de son armoire. Ses costumes hors de prix et de qualité n'étaient plus seulement un style qu'il se donnait, mais une nécessité.

L'inconvénient avec tout ça, c'était de ne plus pouvoir se déshabiller devant quelqu'un. Il ne prenait plus de douche à l'agence. Quant au sexe... il l'avait mis de côté longtemps. De toute façon depuis Jeanne, il n'arrivait pas à conclure. Et les aventures sans lendemain ne l'intéressait plus vraiment. Les rares femmes avec qui il partageait son lit se contentait de son explication : je suis blessé, interdiction du médecin d'enlever les pansements. Pas une n'avait tenté de passer outre, c'était plus excitant pour elles qu'autre chose. Il pouvait comprendre, jouer au malade et au docteur...

Enfin, malgré ce changement dans sa vie, rien d'autre n'avait vraiment évolué. En fait, seuls ses sens s'étaient améliorés. Sa vision déjà excellente était devenue aussi perçante que celle des rapaces et son ouïe plus fine que celle de n'importe qui. L'odorat avait suivi le mouvement. Le toucher et le goût n'avaient en revanche pas évolué.

Le reste de sa vie était pareil à ce qu'il avait avant l'accident_._ Il avait son boulot, ses amis. Il n'était pas meilleur ou pire qu'un autre. Il était juste Tony DiNozzo. Mais un Tony DiNozzo qui avait dû apprendre à voler.

.

Il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait passé devant les documentaires animaliers ou dans les parcs pour analyser la façon de faire des oiseaux. Il ne comptait pas se crasher dès son premier vol, même s'il avait choisi un bâtiment au bord d'un lac pour amortir sa chute, si chute il y avait.

Il espérait ne pas tomber rien que pour ne pas finir mouiller. Son plumage avait beau être étanche, laver des ailes de plusieurs mètres d'envergures n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait appeler simple. Surtout quand on voyait la taille de sa douche et de sa salle de bain.

Il avait dû trouver une tenue adéquate au vol avant de se lancer dans l'aventure. Merci maman et les notions de coutures qu'elle lui avait inculqué. Elles lui avaient bien servi.

Pour les t-shirts, chemises comme la veste en cuir qu'il avait dégoté, ça avait été le même traitement. Il découpait depuis le col deux bandes pour y passer l'origine de ses ailes. Il accrochait ensuite au col deux boutons pression.

Les t-shirt étaient les plus longs à passer. Il devait les enfiler ailes repliées, les déplier ensuite pour remonter le vêtement, faire passer leur base dans les trous prévus et fermer chaque ouverture par les boutons une fois remonté. C'était un peu trop de gymnastique à son goût. Avec les habits ouverts sur le devant, c'était plus facile, mais il devait ensuite reboutonner la totalité du devant. Bref, les fringues et les ailes, ça faisait deux. De fait, il dormait toujours torse nu.

.

Il choisit le jour de son vol par le temps. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de vent. Et après un œil par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que les oiseaux étaient bien de sortie. Rassuré, il gagna la cabane et le lac où il avait passé tant d'été en famille quand il était enfant.

La maison possédait un seul étage, mais le toit était facilement accessible et pas trop pentu pour qu'il se tienne debout sans problème. Personne n'était présent des lieues à la ronde. Il serait tranquille pour son premier vol.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur du vide, mais s'y jeter sans parachute ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. D'accord, il avait des ailes. Mais qui disait qu'elles allaient supporter son poids ? Ses os à lui n'étaient pas creux, il était tout en muscle. Le peu de graisse qu'il avait encore il y a peu avait disparu. Au final, sa masse était la même qu'avant l'accident.

Avant de se poser plus de questions qu'il n'en fallait, il s'élança.

Il crut sincèrement qu'il allait faire un plat sur l'eau en contrebas. Mais il évita le choc. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent, prirent le bon angle, le vent s'engouffra et il s'éleva doucement dans les airs.

Un battement d'ailes, puis un autre. Un virage, un second. Un courant d'air chaud. Il rejoignit les étourneaux dans le ciel.

Il se mit dans leur sillage. Imita leurs gestes. Bientôt le vol n'eut plus aucun secret pour lui. Piquer, planer, remonter, virer... à sa grande surprise il comprit les choses rapidement. Il faudrait du temps avant qu'il ait une maîtrise complète, qu'il ait suffisamment d'endurance pour voler longtemps, ses ailes n'étaient pas encore musclées, mais il avait le truc.

Et c'est dans un immense éclat de rire qu'il monta vers les nuages.

* * *

Vous savez maintenant **comment Tony a eu ses ailes. ^^ **Au prochain chapitre... eh bien, dites-moi **ce que vous voulez savoir** ! En passant, n'hésitez pas à donner votre **avis** sur celui-ci !


	4. Des souvenirs

**Merci** à tous pour les** reviews**, j'adore avoir votre avis ! J'ai noté tout** ce que vous voulez savoir. **Vous allez avoir pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre !

Il y aura donc **Ellie et Ziva** dans l'histoire, mais je ne peux pas vous dire encore comment elles apparaîtront. **Aujourd'hui,** on se concentre sur les **souvenirs** de Tony. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Danette :** Souhait exaucé, tu en sauras plus sur l'affaire du labo aujourd'hui. ... **Jen :** C'est vrai que ça rappelle l'aigle de l'insigne, bien vu ! ... **Lul :** Qui se préoccupe du lavage de ses ailes ? Ben quelqu'un qui se dit que fatalement il va devoir y passer, surtout si le vol n'est pas une réussite et qu'il termine dans la boue. :) ... **Sasha :** Des réponses sur le parrain aujourd'hui ! Et aussi sur beaucoup d'autres choses. ^_^ ... **WJ :** La voilààà ! ... **PBG :** Qui est au courant ? Tu vas bientôt le savoir ! ... **MM :** Jouer les cupidons pourrait être sympathique, mais je doute que ce soit le genre de Tony de se ballader avec un arc et des flêches ! Un oreiller en plume naturelle ? Les siennes ? Ce serait bizarre ! ... **Oce :** L'équipe ne sera pas là cette fois, mais elle arrive ! ... **Lucifer :** Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Ou LvZ ? L'ange dans X-men a fait rêver pas mal de monde je crois, pas vrai ? ... **Aliiks :** Demande à Tony, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réussisse à te donner des ailes. ;) Je n'avais pas pensé à Pégase encore, mais ça me donne des idées.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Des souvenirs**

.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'achèves pas tout de suite ? demanda Tony à son parrain.

\- Je veux qu'ils te voient. Ils doivent savoir ce que tu es avant ça.

\- Tu crois qu'ils te laisseront faire ?

\- Tu es responsable de ma mort et de la présence de tes _amis_ à l'hôpital.

\- Tu as fait croire à ta mort ! Tu as fait croire que c'était moi qui leur avait fait du mal ! Ils le savent !

\- Les preuves sont contre toi.

\- Ils le savent, Larry. Tu ne les connais pas comme moi je les connais. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, ils savent où est la vérité.

\- Nous verrons. Bien que je doute qu'ils sachent toute la vérité. Dis-moi, Tony, qui sait pour tes ailes ?

L'agent ne répondit pas. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, Larry ne s'y attendait pas.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Tony n'était plus dans le local. Il était remonté en arrière, dans ses souvenirs.

Qui était au courant pour ses ailes ? venait de demander Larry. Deux personnes seulement. Il ferma les yeux. Ducky était le premier à avoir su...

.

Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça ! Pas maintenant.

Des images du légiste apparurent malgré tout. Celles du jour où il avait appris, puis celles du jour où il avait atterri à l'hôpital. Les sons, les odeurs, tout lui parvenait comme s'il était là-bas, à la cabane familiale.

La lutte avec Larry pour prendre l'arme. Le premier corps inerte sur le sol. Le sang qui s'étalait sur son ventre à cause de la balle. Et puis le second corps heurtant le meuble. Le craquement sinistre du crâne de Ducky sur le bois. La bataille finale contre Larry. Sa chute à l'eau après le nouveau coup de feu. Sa fuite à lui pour trouver de l'aide. Son échec. Sa capture par son parrain présumé mort. Son parrain tortionnaire...

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit celui-ci coupant ses pensées. Comment ces produits ont pu être efficaces ?

Tony ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Les souvenirs du jour qui avait changé sa vie revenaient à sa mémoire.

Tout avait commencé par des appels à la police au sujet d'un rôdeur. Et puis il y avait eu la disparition de produit chimique dans un laboratoire sous contrat avec l'armée. C'est comme ça que le NCIS était entré en piste.

Honnêtement, il ne se souvenait plus trop de l'enquête. Mais McGee avait fini par localiser celui qu'ils avaient identifié comme le voleur. Un type complètement barré qu'ils avaient arrêté à temps. La semaine suivante, il comptait passer aux tests sur l'homme pour ses expériences.

Ce type se prenait pour un généticien des comics Marvel, le digne héritier des savants fous d'Oscorp. Génétique inter-espèces, c'était le sujet phare des derniers films Spider-Man. Le genre de film dont il ne pouvait pas se passer du visionnage, à l'instar des X-men et compagnie. Les mutations, on pouvait dire qu'il connaissait le sujet.

De tous les tubes brisés ce jour là lors de l'arrestation, il avait eu de la chance que ce soit seulement les derniers essais de leur gars. Un jour plutôt, il aurait sans doute eu droit aux écailles plutôt qu'aux plumes. Il préférait nettement l'ange au triton et autres poissons.

Il avait été le seul blessé ce jour là, heureusement aussi. Abby avait dit par la suite que les produits étaient incompatibles avec l'homme. Et qu'il fallait une grande résistance ou avoir déjà été touché par des substances similaires pour ne pas finir sur un lit d'hôpital, avec des chances de s'en sortir qu'elle ne pouvait pas estimer tant elles étaient minces. Finalement, avoir eu la peste avait des avantages. Sans ça, il serait mort en quelques jours. Il n'avait pas tout compris des explications, mais il avait saisi l'essentiel. Il savait pourquoi il était devenu comme _ça_. Ce qui avait grandement aidé pour accepter ses ailes. En même temps, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions que de les accepter. Il était passé par des hauts et des bas avant d'y arriver, mais l'acceptation avait permis un épanouissement total dont le premier vol avait été le point culminant.

.

Le vol. Après avoir atterri -comprenez s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol tant il était fatigué-, il lui avait fallu des heures pour se remettre. Il n'était pourtant pas resté plus de trente minutes dans les airs. Seulement son corps n'était pas habitué, ses ailes pas musclées. Il avait voulu faire trop et trop vite.

Les fois suivantes, il avait été plus prudent. Avant de faire joujou avec les courants d'airs chauds, il lui fallait de l'endurance. Il avait passé son temps à planer et faire des battements d'ailes pour se maintenir à la même altitude.

Ses recherches sur les oiseaux qu'il n'avait pas cessé lui avait appris que voler tenait pour beaucoup de la chance dans son cas, enfin il le comprenait comme ça. Les volatiles possédaient des os creux, sans moelle mais avec des sortes de liens reliant des parois fines. Il était humain, enfin presque, ses os à lui étaient beaucoup plus lourds. Déjà qu'il n'était pas léger, soulever sa masse avec deux ailes paraissait invraisemblable. Il compensait ça par une envergure de plusieurs mètres et une excellent musculature de l'ensemble de son corps, ses ailes en premier lieu. Sans ça, même avec elles, il n'aurait pas décollé d'un centimètre.

.

\- Tony, reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures tout de suite.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, Larry.

\- Je sais. Dis-moi...

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce-qu'elle sait ? Vous êtes proches, donc je présume que c'est le cas. Non ?

Tony détourna les yeux. Bien sûr que Ziva savait. C'était la seule avec Ducky à être au courant. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas pu la fuir éternellement.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais... eh bien, ils ressemblaient tout de même beaucoup à un couple, quoique seulement avec une relation de travail au NCIS. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de Gibbs. Et puis ils n'étaient pas capables de construire vraiment quelque chose.

Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle avait dû attendre longtemps avant de savoir.

Quand il y repensait, c'était stupide. Elle avait accepté sans problème. Avec elle, il n'avait pas à se cacher, au contraire. Ils avaient perdu du temps par son silence. Et maintenant elle habitait de l'autre côté de l'océan et c'était tout juste si elle donnait des nouvelles.

\- Tony, on se réveille !

\- Hmm... fous-moi la paix. Tu vas me tuer, alors tu peux me laisser dormir.

\- Et risquer que tu ne te réveilles pas ?

L'agent eut un regard pour la batterie et les pinces électriques le long du mur.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir si tu ne touches plus à ça.

\- Je préfère terminer les choses autrement.

Tony ne voulait pas en savoir davantage.

\- Tu sais, reprit Larry, je n'y ai pas cru au début.

\- À quoi ?

\- À l'existence de l'ange. Tu n'avais pas fait beaucoup d'apparition.

\- Jamais voulu être un héros.

\- Et tu ne l'es clairement pas.

Malgré tout, ses quelques sauvetages dans la ville avaient conduit nombre de gens à le penser. Il ne voulait pas ça. Le problème quand on commençait à sauver les gens, c'est qu'il devenait impossible ensuite d'arrêter, de reprendre l'espoir donné aux gens. Moralement c'était presque impossible de le faire. Et puis jouer les héros prenait du temps, comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment accaparé par le boulot.

Mais c'était inévitable, il devait le reconnaître. Quand il avait été assez fort, il avait décidé de se lancer dans les cieux de Washington, plus accessibles que ceux de la cabane. Cette nouvelle expérience avait demandé quelques précautions, la première étant de ne voler que la nuit. Devenir invisible aux yeux des habitants de la capitale était aussi passé par une tenue adéquate. Il n'avait jamais fait autant de magasins de moto que cette année là. La couture au niveau de la veste en cuir s'était avéré particulièrement ardue. Mais son corps était protégé, que ce soit de la température ou de la friction du vent. Il avait dû se faire un masque aussi, autant pour cacher ses traits que protéger son visage et ses yeux. Il l'avait attaché à la capuche de la veste. C'était un masque simple, style vénitien, noir, avec des verres fumés au niveaux des yeux qui ne l'empêchaient pas de voir malgré la nuit grâce à l'acuité de sa vision. Finalement, la seule chose qui n'était pas noir quand il devenait l'ange de la nuit était ses ailes.

.

Les premiers mois, personne n'avait découvert qu'il faisait des sorties nocturnes. Et puis il y avait eu Seth.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'adolescent sur le toit de l'immeuble. Ses pieds étaient en partie dans le vide. Il se tenait sur le bord du parapet, les larmes roulant sur les joues. Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé tomber. Ça avait été son premier sauvetage.

Il avait rattrapé le gamin à quinze mètres du sol, de justesse. Il n'avait pas bien anticipé le poids supplémentaire et il s'en était manqué de peu qu'ils s'écrasent au sol tous les deux. Mais il avait rattrapé les choses et de puissants battements d'ailes les avaient ramenés dans les cieux.

Le gamin était tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas protesté à la brève ballade dans les airs. Tony l'avait déposé sur le toit du même immeuble où il avait fait sa tentative de suicide pour le faire réagir. Ça avait bien fonctionné. Il s'était effondré en larmes sur le béton, hoquetant des phrases dont il n'avait pas saisi grand chose. Mais il avait entendu le « merci » à travers les sanglots. Quand la porte du toit s'était ouverte pour laisser la place à une femme affolée, il avait su que le gamin était entre de bonnes mains, qu'on veillerait sur lui. La suite lui avait donné raison. Aujourd'hui Seth faisait de brillantes études et il n'avait plus besoin de voir un psy. Un ange était tatoué sur son épaule et il croquait la vie à pleine dents. Quant à lui, l'Ange de Washington, il avait eu droit à plusieurs articles dans les journaux et à l'excitation quasi hystérique d'Abby pendant une semaine.

La gothique était sa première fan sans savoir que le type ailé qu'elle admirait était aussi son grand frère adoré. Il avait beaucoup tenu compte de ses avis bien qu'elle l'ignore. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait sans doute arrêté tout vol dans la région.

Finalement il avait continué, profitant de ses sorties pour faire des rondes et aider à manière les autres Seth et victimes d'accidents quand nécessaire. Il avait fini par être pris en photo et fait la une de tous les journaux du pays et de plusieurs autres. Abby l'avait même mis en poster dans son labo, ce qui était assez perturbant.

Il n'était pas un héros, mais il aidait à sa manière. Le surnom d'ange gardien qu'on lui avait donné ne pouvait pas être plus approprié. Mais tout le monde ne partageait pas ce point de vue, en particulier Larry Metcalfe. L'attitude de son parrain l'avait chamboulé. Voir la haine dans ses yeux en parlant de l'Ange était plus terrifiant qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait eu de bonnes raisons de se tenir à l'écart de lui après ça. Même si ça ne l'avait pas empêché au final de découvrir la vérité et d'arriver à la situation actuelle.


	5. Le récit

Ce chapitre arrive plus tard que prévu, il est **moins long que les précédents**, mais je pense que ce que vous allez apprendre va vous plaire ! On verra ça en review.

**Réponse collective aux coms** aujourd'hui vu ma connexion internet. Alors... je sais que le **dernier chapitre** était difficile à suivre. C'était voulu. ^^ Aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas le même problème. Enfin sauf peut-être un peu avec Larry, mais faudra vous habitué car c'est le personnage qui veut ça. Vous aurez **bientôt** un flash-back sur **comment Ducky a découvert la vérité**. Pour Ziva, je ne sais pas encore quelle forme ça prendra. Pour le légiste, je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura du TBC. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Le récit**

.

Larry semblait décidé à parler. Tony ignorait si c'était pour combler le silence ou passer le temps, mais il laissa faire. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin comprendre...

\- Tu as bien joué la comédie. Cacher ton identité pendant autant d'années... non, vraiment, c'est impressionnant. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Nous devions te trouver.

Quand il disait nous, il pensait surtout je. Tony ne savait pas trop le nom qu'ils se donnaient, ils les appelaient les fous le plus souvent.

Les fous étaient un groupe d'hommes et de femmes d'horizon et d'âges divers décidés à anéantir l'Ange depuis sa première apparition dans le ciel de Washington. C'étaient des fanatiques, croyants ou non, pour qui une telle créature ne pouvait pas exister. Dès le début ils s'étaient mis en tête de l'attraper, de l'étudier peut-être et de l'abattre. Tony avait mis deux ans à comprendre que son parrain en faisait partie. Trois avant de découvrir qu'il était à la tête du groupe.

\- Nous avons essayé beaucoup de choses pour te trouver, tu sais. Oh, je ne vais pas te les citer, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Enfin, sauf peut-être la dernière, mais nous la connaissons tous les deux.

Il s'en souvenait bien, en effet. Un mois auparavant, alors qu'il patrouillait dans le ciel, un hélico l'avait pris en chasse. C'était un appareil de petite taille où seul un pilote pouvait tenir. Il était sur le point de le semer entre les grattes-ciel quand un second avait fait son apparition.

\- Tu avoueras qu'engager des snipers était brillant. Il suffisait de t'obliger à monter et... hop !

C'était ce qui c'était passé effectivement. Mais la balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer son épaule. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure facile à cacher. Mais une égratignure douloureuse et à vif.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas rendu visite, je n'aurais jamais su. Une simple tape amicale sur ton épaule et te voilà qui grimace. Les connexions se sont fait d'elles-mêmes.

Larry était cinglé. Il l'avait compris grâce au groupe de fous. Dans les films, les ennemis sont presque toujours des proches à l'origine. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait aussitôt associé la grimace de son filleul à l'ange touché par balle pus tôt dans la journée. Sans ça...

\- Je n'ai pas été surpris, simplement déçu. Puisque c'était toi, je ne pouvais pas impliquer les autres. Je devais faire ça seul.

Il avait pris un mois de réflexion pour mettre son plan au point. Il était ensuite passé à son application. Commençant par l'attirer dans la cabane familiale.

\- Je devais leur montrer quelle abomination tu es. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient à la cabane. Tu comprends ?

Non, il ne comprenait pas et ne le pourrait jamais. Ce qu'il avait fait dépassait l'entendement.

\- La capturer a vraiment été simple. Elle était tellement confiante... c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Lui, en revanche, je ne l'avais pas prévu. Mais il avait tout vu, alors...

Alors il l'avait enlevé aussi. Ensuite il avait appelé l'agent pour lui donner rendez-vous. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre là-bas.

\- Ils étaient sagement installés sur le canapé. Tout allait bien pour eux avant que tu n'arrives. Mais il a fallu que tu sortes ton arme.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait sorti. Mais il ne pensait pas que Larry se jetterait sur lui pour s'en emparer. Les coups étaient partis, l'un d'eux l'avait atteinte.

\- Ils ne savent toujours pas si elle va s'en sortir. Pas plus que lui.

Elle était tombée au sol les mains pressées sur son ventre. Il avait tenté d'intervenir. Lequel de Larry ou lui l'avait bousculé ? Les deux sans doute, et sa tête avait percuté le meuble.

\- Le docteur Mallard n'est plus tout jeune. Avec un tel traumatisme crânien, c'est impensable qu'il s'en sorte. Et même si c'est le cas, il aura de graves séquelles.

Tony refusa ses paroles. Larry était fou. Il n'était pas médecin. Il n'en savait rien.

\- Tu m'as cru mort quand tu as fini par récupérer l'arme et me tirer dessus. Je suis tombé à l'eau et n'en suis pas sorti après tout. Et toi tu t'es envolé, tu as fui.

Il était parti chercher de l'aide. L'inconvénient de la cabane familiale était l'absence totale de réseau téléphone. Il avait dû rouler sur plusieurs kilomètres pour joindre les secours.

\- Les gilets pare-balles ont du bon. Des années de natation aussi. Je suis très bon en apnée.

Pour cette raison, il avait cru Larry mort au début. Mais le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé et les preuves retrouvées dans le chalet n'attestait pas de sa présence. Avec eux à l'hôpital, c'était la parole de l'un contre la parole de l'autre.

\- Tu aurais dû être plus prudent en quittant l'hôpital. Avant, je n'aurais pas pu t'attraper. Mais tes amis étaient entre la vie et la mort. C'est compréhensible.

Il avait perdu connaissance pour se retrouver suspendu ici. Larry avait alors procédé à quelques tests de son cru. La résistance à un courant électrique était son favori. Il l'avait déjà utilisé apparemment.

\- Et nous voilà ici, attendant qu'ils nous rejoignent, qu'ils découvrent ce que tu es. Et enfin je pourrais mettre fin à tout ça.

Il pensait sincèrement que Gibbs et les autres le laisseraient faire. Il ne lui venait pas à l'idée qu'ils le tueraient dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. À moins qu'il ait un joker caché quelque part, ce qui était toujours possible.

\- Ce sera dur pour ton père. Je crois que je ne lui dirai pas pour tes ailes, ça ferait trop. Il vaut mieux qu'il ignore ce qui pourrait le blesser.

Son père ne le rejetterait jamais parce qu'il avait des ailes. C'était bien une des rares vérités en ce monde que Tony savait acquise. Ce qu'il savait aussi, c'est que si l'équipe ne mettait pas la main la première sur Larry, Senior démembrerait vivant celui qui avait osé porter la main sur son garçon.

\- Au fait, tu sais qu'elle est revenue ? Ziva David. Elle a atterri à Washington hier soir. Je me demande bien qui l'a contacté.

Ziva était ici ?

\- Enfin, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Si elle sait et qu'elle n'a rien fait... mmh, nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour l'heure, je crois que je vais aller manger un morceau. Ils se font attendre !

Plus tôt, il avait dit qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Il parlait alors de venir le sauver. Pour le voir mourir, ils seraient là. Larry en était persuadé. Comment arriveraient-ils jusqu'à eux ? Tony aurait bien aimé le savoir.

\- Je vais en profiter pour prendre des nouvelles des blessés. Crois-tu qu'ils soient déjà morts ? Il y a de grandes chances pour le docteur. Pour elle aussi. Quel est son nom déjà ? Ah oui ! Ellie.

* * *

**Alors ?** Le second blessé est donc Bishop et Ziva est à DC !** Ça vous inspire quoi **pour la suite ? Des** idées**, des envies ?


	6. La révélation

Vous vous souvenez du dernier chapitre ? Voilà ce qui c'est passé lors de la première utilisation de l'hélico par les Fous. Et de **comment Ducky a découvert la vérité.  
**

Encore merci pour les reviews. C'est super d'avoir vos avis. Et puis ça me donne d'autres idées pour l'histoire. ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – La révélation**

.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils l'avaient pourchassé en hélico. En fait, c'était arrivé une dizaine de fois ces dernières années. Si on exceptait la dernière et le sniper, seule la première tentative avait été une réussite.

Cette course-poursuite, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier parce que c'était à cause d'elle que Ducky avait su. Mais Tony n'avait jamais imaginé en sortant ce soir là qu'il finirait chez le légiste.

.

Elle avait commencé quand il survolait le Potomac, remontant le fleuve le plus longtemps possible. Il aimait passer par là. Quand il était au dessus de l'eau, il oubliait la ville alentour. C'était agréable.

Il entendait depuis un moment déjà le bruit des pales de l'hélicoptère. Il n'en avait cependant pas fait de cas. C'était habituel. Et puis il l'avait entendu se rapprocher.

Il avait quitté le fleuve dès que l'appareil s'était fait plus proche. Il voulait autant que possible éviter de se faire voir. Il se doutait que les journalistes finiraient par tenter de le filmer depuis le ciel, mais il pensait être tranquille dans ces coins là.

Le bruit n'avait pas disparu tandis qu'il s'élevait au-dessus des bâtiments. Au contraire, il se renforçait. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit que le pilote l'avait, lui, comme objectif.

Comment ils avaient découvert son trajet maritime, il n'en savait rien. Il constatait seulement que ça leur avait permis de se mettre en filature facilement.

Il plongea le plus bas possible pour échapper à la vue de ses poursuivants. Mais l'hélico le suivit sans problème. Il connaissait ce genre de gabarit. Les cow-boys australiens les utilisaient pour rassembler leur bétail chaque année. Il n'avait rien d'une vache et les types de fermiers, mais l'idée était la même.

Faute de pouvoir les semer dans les rues, il remonta vers le ciel. Il devait se situer précisément dans la ville pour définir la marche à suivre. Au pire, il se poserait et redeviendrait piéton pour rentrer chez lui.

Le second appareil le surprit tant qu'il ne put l'éviter.

.

Les autres n'avaient pas envisagé de le percuter au vu de leurs regards ahuris quand son aile frappa le métal. La douleur lui coupa le souffle. Il ferma des yeux embués de larmes pour se laisser tomber.

Il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait voulu hurler. Se casser un bras ou une jambe n'était rien par rapport à une aile. Et le vent la malmenant dans sa chute n'était pas là pour aider.

L'instinct de survie étant le plus fort, il se tourna pour faire face au sol avant de s'y écraser. Son aile valide ralentit sa vitesse. Il se contenta de lamentablement s'aplatir plutôt que d'exploser la totalité de ses os lors du choc.

Il entendait toujours les pales. Mais les appareils ne le voyaient plus. La ruelle trop étroite et l'agencement des bâtiments rendaient impossible une vision au sol claire ailleurs que dans la rue principale. Il se dépêcha d'entrer par la première porte de service qu'il trouva ouverte.

Il y avait un petit réduit avant une vaste pièce. Les cuisiniers du restaurant chinois ne le virent pas se dissimuler derrière la porte entrouverte, trop occupés avec le coup de feu du soir. Il resta là une éternité, tous les sens en éveil.

Son ouïe distinguait les hélicos malgré le brouhaha environnant. Il se décida à sortir quand il les jugea suffisamment éloignés de lui.

Personne ne le vit ressortit comme il était venu. Les commandes affluaient et aucun des employés du restaurant n'avait le temps pour prendre une pause ou simplement lever la tête de son occupation. Il retrouva la ruelle vide et s'y enfonça davantage.

.

Depuis son premier vol à Washington, il avait prévu un petit sac avec des affaires lui permettant de rentrer autrement qu'en volant. Il y avait notamment de l'argent pour un taxi, proscrit aujourd'hui, et une veste de rechange permettant de remplacer celle dédiée au vol.

Il replia son aile gauche valide et jeta sa veste sur son épaule droite, cachant autant que possible l'aile qu'il ne pouvait bouger. Son masque intégra le sac, mais il garda la capuche.

Au début, il pensa à attraper son portable. Et puis il reconnut le quartier où il avait atterri. Il y était passé pas plus tard que la semaine précédente, invité par Ducky avec les autres dans un petit resto à quelques rues de là. Il se souvenait avoir pris cette direction quand il était en vol. Quitte à devoir atterrir, autant le faire dans un coin connu. Le quartier de Ducky était le plus près à ce moment là. Et sa maison, s'il s'en souvenait bien, à une vingtaine de minutes à pied.

.

Il mit une heure à l'atteindre du fait de la douleur et de devoir se cacher.

Il était éreinté en atteignant la porte. Les haies le dissimulaient de la vue de quiconque. Il se permit de prendre quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle avant de frapper le bois.

Ses coups répétés et ininterrompus finirent par sortir du lit le légiste. Il entendit son pas à quelques mètres de la porte. Son bras retomba.

\- Anthony !?

Le jeune homme rouvrit difficilement ses yeux fermés. Son aîné le détaillait avec surprise, cherchant à comprendre sa présence chez lui à quatre heures dix du matin.

Tony ne répondit pas, il franchit le seuil avant de refermer la porte. Il ôta sa capuche. De sa main gauche il tira sur la veste.

\- Ducky, dit-il en découvrant son aile, j'ai besoin de toi.

D'abord, le docteur ne répondit rien. Il fixait ahuri les plumes blanches et l'angle anormal de l'aile à laquelle elles appartenaient. Puis Tony relâcha l'autre, la laissant reprendre sa position habituelle. La maintenir repliée lui demandait aujourd'hui trop d'efforts.

\- Ducky, grimaça-t-il, je crois qu'elle est cassée.

Il n'en fallait pas plus au légiste pour reprendre contenance. Faisant comme si voir l'agent avec deux ailes dans le dos dont une cassée était normal à cette heure de la nuit chez lui, il le mena jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Là, il lui demanda de s'allonger pour pouvoir l'ausculter.

Tony se laissa tomber de tout son poids à plat ventre sur le matelas. Ses yeux se fermèrent avant que Ducky ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

.

Le docteur Mallard pouvait dire qu'il avait beaucoup de compétences. Vétérinaire n'en faisait cependant pas partie et c'était ce qu'il aurait fallu. Il connaissait cependant parfaitement le corps humain et les ailes ne différait en rien d'un autre membre. Si on oubliait bien sûr les plumes.

Il avait eu l'occasion de manipuler des oiseaux, de voir des ailes cassées. Mais jamais d'aussi grandes ! Mettre une attelle à un oiseau, il pouvait le faire facilement. Mais trouver de quoi en faire une quand l'aile avait plusieurs mètres d'envergure posait quelques problèmes. Il cherchait comment faire quand Tony reprit conscience. Il avait alors au moins remit en place les os cassés.

\- Duck...

\- Ne bouge pas, commanda-t-il en le maintenant allongé.

\- Ducky, je suis désolé.

Le légiste le regarda intrigué. Tony poursuivit.

\- J'aurais dû vous le dire.

Ducky ne doutait pas de sa sincérité, mais qu'il ait gardé le silence ne lui posait pas problème. Il pouvait comprendre. Il s'en ouvrit au jeune homme, ajoutant que ne rien dire était la prudence même à cette heure. Il n'avait pas manqué les personnes cherchant à attraper l'Ange. Abby avait fait profité tout le NCIS de sa colère quand elle l'avait découvert.

Il lui donna de quoi calmer sa douleur. Inviter à se rendormir, Tony n'hésita pas. Satisfait de le voir dans les bras de Morphée, Ducky put enfin s'attaquer à la réalisation de l'attelle.

N'étant pas partisan de l'accumulation d'affaires dans son garage, il ne disposait pas de longues planches de bois ou autre pièce du genre pour la réaliser. La cassure de l'aile étant très localisée, il lui fallait seulement un bâton droit, léger et suffisamment rigide pour tout maintenir en place. Il ne pensait pas utiliser un jour ses clubs de golf d'une telle manière.

Des bandages et un peu de sparadrap suffirent à maintenir le tout en place. Il n'irait pas sur un green avant un moment, mais il conservait au moins ses manches de balais intacts. Et puis ça ferait des histoires à raconter dans l'avenir.

Il finit par retourner se coucher, non sans avoir laissé un mot à Tony au cas où celui-ci se réveillerait le premier. Il ne voulait pas le voir déambuler dans la maison dans son état. Ils auraient tout le temps dans la journée de discuter de ce qui c'était passé et de la marche à suivre les prochaines semaines. L'agent ne pouvait décemment pas retourner travailler et ils avaient besoin de trouver une excellente excuse pour qu'il reste ici. Ducky était décidé, son patient ne quitterait pas la maison.

Il ne regretta pas sa décision lorsqu'il en fit part à Tony quelques heures plus tard. Le jeune homme le regarda avec une telle reconnaissance qu'il remercia la bouilloire de siffler pour pouvoir s'éclipser. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

* * *

Vous savez maintenant comment **Ducky** a appris la **vérité** ! Vous voulez quelque chose de précis pour le **prochain chapitre** ?


	7. Réveil

**Cette suite arrive **bien plus** tard **que ce que je pensais mais, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Pas vrai ?

Enfin peu importe, la voilà.** Si vous ne vous souvenez pas **de ce qui c'est passé, ce n'est pas grave,** tout est résumé au début du chapitre. **Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Réveil**

.

\- Ducky, tu dois rester allongé ! implora Abby. Le médecin t'a interdit de te lever !

\- Je connais mon corps, riposta le légiste d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, je peux me lever. Donne-moi mes vêtements !

\- Ducky !

Le docteur n'avait cure des suppliques de la jeune femme. Depuis son réveil, une seule chose occupait son esprit en dépit de son mal de crâne. Le parrain de Tony l'avait enlevé. L'Ange risquait de mourir.

Abby jetait des regards désemparés autour d'elle. La situation lui échappait totalement, à l'instar de tous les événements de ces derniers jours.

Tout avait commencé avec la disparition d'Ellie et de Ducky, rapidement suivie de celle de Tony. L'agent les avait appelés quelques heures plus tard pour leur signifier que leurs amis étaient blessés et que son parrain en était responsable. Même Gibbs avait eu du mal avec ces informations. La suite n'avait pas aidé tant ils peinaient à comprendre la logique dans le comportement de chacun.

Si elle ne conservait que les faits, Larry Metcalfe pour une obscure raison avait enlevé leurs amis. Tony les avait retrouvés et s'était confronté à son parrain. Ellie s'était pris une balle dans la bagarre entre les deux hommes et la tête de Ducky avait également fait les frais de l'affrontement. Tony avait fini par prendre le dessus, touchant mortellement son parrain. Il avait ensuite appelé les secours et tous s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital.

Jusque là, elle saisissait à peu près tout, même si le mobile de Metcalfe restait complètement obscur. Ensuite les choses se compliquaient.

Le corps de Metcalfe était resté introuvable et l'absence de preuve n'apportait aucun crédit aux dires de Tony. Aucun d'eux ne remettait en doute ses paroles. Ellie avait d'ailleurs tout confirmé à son réveil. Mais l'absence de mobile restait un point que chacun tenait à éclaircir. Tony aurait pu leur fournir, ils le savaient. Sauf qu'il avait disparu. Encore.

Gibbs, McGee et Palmer travaillaient sur l'affaire à l'agence. Elle les avait aidé autant que possible avant d'accourir avec Jimmy à l'hôpital à l'annonce du réveil du légiste. Il était convenu que Palmer resterait avec lui, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait au NCIS et n'y était plus d'une grande utilité sur cette affaire. La gothique repartirait après s'être assuré que tout allait bien pour le docteur.

Jimmy s'était éclipsé le temps d'aller se chercher un café. Ils avaient alors terminé de rapporter à Ducky ce qu'il avait manqué. Sitôt seul avec la laborantine, il avait pris sa décision et tenter de se lever.

\- Ducky, tu ne peux pas partir, insista encore Abby. C'est trop dangereux !

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici alors qu'Anthony a disparu !

D'autant qu'il connaissait parfaitement la raison de la disparition du jeune homme. Depuis la révélation, Tony avait partagé avec lui tout ce qui concernait l'Ange. Si Ellie n'avait pas saisi les sous-entendus lors de leur séjour à la cabane, ce n'était pas son cas. Larry Metcalfe savait pour l'Ange. Tony était en danger de mort.

Ducky bascula avec peine ses jambes sur le côté du lit. La tête lui tournait mais il était déterminé, il irait au NCIS.

Abby posa ses mains sur ses épaules dans une veine tentative de l'empêcher de se lever. Le légiste avait davantage de force qu'elle ne le pensait. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, il réussit à poser les pied sur le sol et se lever.

\- Ducky ! supplia la laborantine.

\- Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller !

\- Elle a raison, intervint une voix près de la porte. Tu ne peux pas quitter l'hôpital.

Abby crut ne pas se remettre de l'identité de l'arrivant.

\- Ziva !

L'Israélienne, un sac à l'épaule, se tenait sur le seuil et ne quittait pas des yeux le légiste. Lequel ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure par cette apparition. Abby avait en revanche beaucoup de mal à en croire ses yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, Ziva.

\- Ducky, ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Tony a disparu.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? demanda Abby et elle obtint pour la première fois l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, Abby, c'est pour ça. Ellie m'a prévenue.

\- Ellie ? Notre Ellie ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir, hein ! Je suis ravie que tu sois revenue, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

\- Ducky lui a demandé de m'appeler.

\- Ducky ?

Le regard de la gothique oscillait entre Ziva et lui. La situation déjà complexe commençait à échapper à sa compréhension, l'attitude des uns et des autres n'aidant en rien à la clarifier.

\- Quand nous étions à la cabane, blessés, expliqua Ducky. J'ai repris brièvement connaissance. Tony était déjà parti chercher du secours.

\- Il a dit à Ellie de m'appeler et de tout me raconter.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je savais que je perdrais de nouveau bientôt connaissance et j'ignorais le temps que ça durerait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, dit Abby.

\- Ducky et moi sommes les seuls à savoir pourquoi Larry Metcalfe s'en est pris à vous.

.

Larry en avait marre d'attendre. Il voulait la confrontation entre Tony et l'équipe. Mais cette dernière se faisait attendre. Pourtant il avait laissé un message clair.

Il ne voyait qu'une explication à leur absence, ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Cette idée l'agaçait. Il avait tout prévu pour ce moment et les acteurs ne déniaient même pas l'honorer de leur présence.

Avec un soupir, il se décida à prolonger sa pause déjeuner par un détour à l'appartement de l'Italien. Comme il le supposait personne n'était encore venu. Son message était toujours sur la table basse de la pièce à vivre. Il le récupéra en vitesse et l'enfonça dans sa poche. Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas capables de venir le chercher, il l'emmènerait là-bas.

* * *

**Ziva est de retour ! Ça vous inspire ?  
**

**La fin de l'histoire approche. Plus que quelques chapitres et c'est fini !**


	8. Explications

**Enfin la suite ! C'est l'occasion de retrouver toute l'équipe. ^^ Le chapitre est court, je sais. Mais on progresse !**

* * *

**DG : **Si, si, si, la fin approche ! ... **Nanouka :** C'est rapide, mais je veux une histoire courte, donc fatalement... Contente que ça te plaise. ^^ ... **Sasha :** À mon avis Larry a toujours eu un grain, mais ça ne se voyait pas. Ziva est bien de retour ! Et le pourquoi du comment n'est toujours pas explicite. ^^' ... **WJ :** *Ducky rend le câlin* ... **Anonym : **Merci ! Pour la peine... *câlin* Suis heureuse que tu aimes. *tire la langue au Tony boudeur* ... **Jen : **Pas de vrai flashback, juste une évocation du passé. Mais vu mes écarts de postage, je comprends que tu t'y perdes un peu. ... **Oce :** Deux coms, merci ! Pas besoin de s'excuser pour le retard, si tu savais le nombre de fois où ça m'arrive. Abby veut des explications, de là à ce qu'elle les obtienne... Hem. *part loin* ... **Sicret Santa : **Je veux bien un gâteau. Et j'ai enfin posté, hein !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Explications**

.

\- Ça suffit ! cria Abby. Je veux des explications !

Ducky eut un sursaut alors que Ziva l'aidait à se rallonger. Derrière la gothique, Jimmy regardait l'Israélienne d'un air ahuri. Assise dans le fauteuil roulant qu'il avait roulé jusqu'à la chambre, Ellie analysait la situation à toute allure.

Abby avait atteint ses limites. Elle voulait comprendre et elle n'était pas la seule. Son coup d'éclat lui permit d'obtenir l'attention de tous. Ziva et Ducky échangèrent un long regard.

\- Assis-toi, demanda la jeune femme à la laborantine.

\- Je veux des réponses ! martela Abby.

\- Tu vas les avoir, une fois que Gibbs et McGee seront là. Je les ai déjà appelés, ajouta-t-elle avant d'aller à la rencontre d'Ellie. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, même si j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Abby qui menaçait d'exploser.

\- Je sais que la situation est difficile, mais il faut vraiment que tu restes calme.

\- Calme ? Alors que Tony est quelque part, seul, dans on ne sait quel état ?

\- Abby, Tony est vivant.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Parce que Larry Metcalfe aime la mise en scène. N'est-ce-pas, Ducky ?

\- Il gardera en vie Anthony tant qu'il n'aura pas eu son heure de gloire.

\- Son heure de gloire ?

\- Il veut que nous assistions à la mise à mort, c'est ça ? dit Ellie.

Le légiste se contenta d'acquiescer.

.

McGee suivait Gibbs vers le parking obnubilé par la nouvelle. Ziva était à Washington. Leur Ziva était de retour.

\- McGee ! invectiva Gibbs quand il manqua de le percuter.

\- Heu... je... désolé. Non, pas désolé, heu...

\- McGee, en voiture.

\- Tout de suite, patron.

L'informaticien n'eut pas le temps d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Déjà Gibbs écrasait l'accélérateur et quittait l'agence. Encore une fois il exploserait les records de vitesse entre le Navy Yard et l'hôpital. Tim se demandait s'ils n'auraient pas dû contacter le livre des records depuis le temps.

Sa ceinture enfin attachée, son regard ne quittait pas sa montre des yeux. Tony ne lui pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir comptabilisé le temps entre l'agence et l'hôpital. L'Italien tenait des statistiques précises. Il n'était pas question qu'il en oublie une.

.

Larry Metcalfe vit la berline de l'agence filer dans les rues avec un air atterré. Ce n'était pas encore cette fois qu'il pourrait faire passer son message. L'équipe commençait pour ça à l'agacer.

Avec un grognement, il effectua un demi-tour et rattrapa les clés de son véhicule au fond de sa poche. Pas besoin de se dépêcher, il savait où les deux agents se rendaient. Et devoir retourner à l'hôpital l'ennuyait prodigieusement.

.

Le médecin s'arrêta dans le couloir dès qu'il vit les agents pénétrer dans la chambre de son patient. Les infirmières lui avaient déjà appris que la pièce était occupée bien plus que la normale. Il s'apprêtait à s'enquérir de la situation et renvoyer les visiteurs. À présent il n'avait plus qu'à faire demi-tour.

L'agent Gibbs était bien connu dans le service. L'homme s'était vite forgé une réputation que les années et passages ici n'avaient jamais démenti. Le praticien préférait subir les foudres du directeur et des autres responsables plutôt que de rencontrer l'agent. Il tenait à la vie et à sa santé mentale. Ses pas obliquèrent donc vers l'accueil.

L'infirmière leva la tête. Il lui lança un regard équivoque. Avec un soupir, elle s'empara d'une pile de dossiers et la lui tendit. Le temps de s'occuper des autres patients, le fou du NCIS serait peut-être parti.

.

\- Ziva.

\- Gibbs.

Ils se regardèrent sans en dire davantage. Les retrouvailles n'étaient pas importantes. Il ne servait à rien de s'y appesantir. La seule chose à retenir leur attention, c'était Tony.

Une fois la porte fermée et les uns et les autres disposés à écouter, Ziva s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle chercha l'approbation du légiste avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis.

\- Larry Metcalfe a enlevé Tony.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est fou, Gibbs.

\- J'ai demandé pourquoi.

\- Jethro, intervint Ducky, Ziva dit vrai. Cet homme...

\- A sa place dans un asile, coupa l'Israélienne.

\- Larry Metcalfe est obsédé par l'Ange, expliqua le légiste.

\- Quel rapport avec Tony ?

\- Il est le seul qui peut lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaite, Abby.

Ducky et Ziva se concertèrent de nouveau sans échanger un mot. La jeune femme reprit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de vous expliquer, c'est à Tony. Et puis le faire prendrait trop de temps.

\- Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Larry veut que nous assistions à la mort de Tony. Il nous fera parvenir un message pour ça.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça une explication, remarqua la gothique.

\- Abby...

\- Et puis pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Je croyais que tu avais coupé les ponts avec nous.

\- Pas avec vous, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le sujet.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Ziva ?

\- Parce que je sais pourquoi Tony a été enlevé. Vous allez le savoir bientôt et je dois être là pour Tony quand ça arrivera.

Elle passa ses iris sombres sur l'assemblée avec un message clair, elle n'en dirait pas davantage. Jimmy passa une main pensive sur son visage.

\- Maintenant, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?

L'attention se tourna vers le chef d'équipe. Gibbs ne quittait pas l'Israélienne des yeux. Elle soutenait son regard bras croisés, nullement impressionnée.

L'agent n'eut pas à répondre à la question du légiste. Près de la fenêtre, McGee les interpella.

\- Metcalfe, il est sur le parking.

En une poignée de secondes, Ziva bondit dans le couloir, Gibbs et l'informaticien sur les talons, armes en main.


	9. La façon de faire

Je comptais vous poster les derniers chapitres d'un seul coup mais j'ai trop de retard dans l'écriture pour ça. Donc aujourd'hui un seul chapitre, mais **la fin se fait** plus** proche**.

Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu pour les **reviews,** alors **merci** à tous ! Merci également à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic en favori et en alerte régulièrement !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – La façon de faire  
**

.

Larry Metcalfe n'était pas du genre impressionnable. Pourtant il marqua un temps d'arrêt quand deux agents et leur ancienne collègue le coincèrent dans l'escalier des airs de mauvais augure sur le visage. Il n'avait alors fait que quelques pas à l'intérieur de la cage d'escalier.

L'homme prit le temps d'analyser calmement la situation. L'agent Gibbs était dans son dos, la porte ouverte se refermant en ce moment même. Son subordonné était devant lui, légèrement sur sa droite. Quant à la demoiselle David, elle était à un mètre à peine devant lui, mains vides contrairement aux autres mais avec davantage de promesses de mort dans son regard.

Les amis de son filleul l'agaçaient vraiment. Malgré toutes ses mises en scène, Tony avait raison, pas un ne l'avait cru coupable de quoi que se soit. Il était clair que dans leurs têtes il était le méchant. Leur apprendre ce qu'il en était en réalité en venait presque à l'attrister. Faire disparaître une telle confiance était vraiment dommage.

Il avait les mains en l'air, le message qu'il comptait leur faire passer dans la droite. Il déplia ses doigts pour leur montrer. Il y eut un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux de l'Israélienne, l'informaticien raffermit sa prise sur son arme.

Ziva combla l'espace restant entre eux pour s'emparer du morceau de papier. Elle n'était pas inquiète de ce qu'il ferait. Elle le connaissait bien apparemment. Il eut un sourire.

\- Mettez vos mains dans le dos, commanda Gibbs.

Il obéit sans se presser. Il savait avoir perdu cette partie. Il n'allait pas agir inconsidérément. C'était une chose qu'il méprisait chez beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs, ces tentatives désespérées d'échapper à l'inéluctable et de mettre sa vie en danger stupidement. Il suffisait d'attendre le moment opportun pour agir, voilà tout.

Il savait que Gibbs et les autres le pensaient fou. Ça lui était bien égal. Quand il saurait pour Tony, leur avis changerait, ils comprendraient. Du moins en était-il convaincu.

.

\- C'était trop facile, commenta Abby quand McGee revint dans la chambre de Ducky pour leur raconter.

Elle n'était pas la seule à penser ça. Déjà l'esprit d'Ellie tournait à vive allure pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

\- Larry Metcalfe ne raisonne pas comme nous, expliqua Ducky. Il est persuadé que nous comprendrons son geste quand nous trouverons Tony.

\- Il croit qu'il a eu raison d'agir comme ça ? s'ébahit la gothique.

\- Oui.

\- Gibbs va lui montrer à quel point il a tort !

\- Et Tony ? intervint Jimmy.

Les regards se braquèrent sur Timothy qui passa une main embêtée dans ses cheveux.

\- Eh bien, en fait...

\- McGee ! s'agaça Abby.

\- Ziva a filé avec l'adresse en nous laissant Gibbs et moi avec Metcalfe.

\- Quoi !?

\- Elle a regardé Gibbs et dit qu'il devait la laisser faire.

\- Il a dit oui ?

McGee opina.

\- Il m'a envoyé ici le temps de confier Metcalfe à la sécurité. Il s'est débrouillé pour qu'il reçoive un calmant et... vous êtes là, patron !

Gibbs referma la porte de la chambre en silence. Déjà Abby le submergeait de questions.

\- Abs...

\- Comment as-tu pu la laisser partir seule !?

\- C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer.

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

Mais il ne plaisantait absolument pas. La situation déjà difficile à appréhender prenait une tournure qui déconcertait totalement le reste de l'équipe. À une personne près.

\- Dis-moi que je ne vais pas le regretter, Ducky, demanda Gibbs.

Le légiste lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas, Jethro.

L'inquiétude qui ne le quittait depuis le début de cette histoire baissa d'un cran. D'ordinaire il n'aurait jamais agi comme ça. Mais la situation était tout sauf ordinaire. Et puis il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître de son esprit le visage de Ziva quand elle lui avait dit devoir s'en occuper seule.

Gibbs savait posséder toutes les pièces du puzzle. Il savait que c'était pour ça qu'il avait suivi son instinct lui hurlant de laisser la jeune femme agir à sa guise. Il aurait été toutefois plus serein s'il avait mis le doigt sur l'image composée par la multitude de pièces qu'il peinait à recomposer.

\- C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer, Jethro, reprit Ducky. Une fois qu'elle l'aura trouvé, nous pourrons y aller, pas avant.

\- Nous ? releva Ellie.

\- Pourquoi ? dit Abby.

Le docteur ne leur offrit pas de réponse.

.

Ziva gara sa voiture de location dans un dérapage qui effraya quelques oiseaux posés là. Elle leur offrit à peine son attention. Déjà ses yeux partaient à la recherche de la maison au numéro inscrit sur le papier de Metcalfe.

Ce type la dégoûtait. Il fut un temps où elle l'aurait envoyé dans la tombe sans hésiter, mais ce temps était bien loin maintenant. Elle avait changé. Elle ne portait plus d'arme à sa ceinture.

Elle ne pensait pas réussir à convaincre Gibbs de la laisser retrouver Tony seule. L'ancien marine avait compris bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait ces derniers jours. Sans doute n'avait-il pas encore conscience de l'étendue de ses découvertes. Bientôt il assemblerait ses idées, mais en attendant Ducky et elle restaient les seuls à savoir, en plus de Larry Metcalfe.

La maison était quelconque. Elle la contourna par la gauche. La porte de derrière était ouverte comme elle s'y attendait. Elle entra dans un bâtiment vide.

Arrivée devant la porte du sous-sol, elle s'arrêta. Elle connaissait les talents de Tony. S'il était conscient, il l'avait forcément entendue arriver, forcément reconnu ses pas, le battement de son cœur. Il le lui avait dit, parmi tous, c'était elle qu'il reconnaissait le plus facilement.

Elle respira profondément pour se calmer. Peine perdue, les souvenirs remontaient déjà à la surface.

.

Elle se souvenait bien de ce jour là, c'était un mardi. Tout s'était passé tranquillement, ils avaient quitté le bureau à l'heure. Pour une fois ils ne feraient pas d'heures supplémentaires. Tony avait croisé son regard et elle y avait lu l'invitation qu'elle attendait depuis de longues semaines.

Elle avait fait un crochet par son appartement pour prendre des affaires et se changer à une vitesse qui avait affolé plusieurs radars. Elle se fichait des amendes, il était de toute façon rare qu'elle en paye une. Les quatre lettres NCIS avaient beaucoup de pouvoir.

Il lui avait fallu reprendre sa respiration avant de frapper à sa porte. Il guettait son arrivée, elle n'avait pas eu à attendre qu'il ouvre bien longtemps.

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. En vérité, elle savait qu'il y avait un problème depuis longtemps. Ils ne se voyaient plus comme avant. Renoncer à ça, elle doutait qu'il l'ait fait de gaieté de cœur.

Il s'était assis sur le canapé sans lui adresser la parole. Elle avait pris place près de lui la tête envahie de questions.

\- Tu ne partiras pas ? lui avait-il demandé d'une petite voix au terme d'un long débat intérieur.

Toute frivolité avait quitté la pièce. Jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été aussi sérieux.

\- Jamais, avait-elle assuré et il avait soupiré de soulagement.

\- Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Jamais elle n'avait pu oublié cette phrase et ce qui avait suivi. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de ses paupières closes quand il avait enlevé sa chemise. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas sursauter quand deux ailes immaculées s'étaient dépliées doucement de chaque côté de son corps.

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés quand elle s'était approchée de lui. Elle était passée dans son dos pour découvrir l'étendue de la transformation insensée qu'il avait subi. Puis elle était revenue face à lui.

Sa main s'était posée sur sa joue avec douceur, tendresse.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Tony.

Il les avait fermés davantage.

\- S'il te plaît, avait-elle ajouté.

Il avait tant de peur dans ses yeux qu'elle avait été bouleversé. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui avait dû lui en coûter de parvenir à la décision de lui révéler une telle chose.

Elle lui avait offert le plus beau des sourires. Ses mains avaient encadré son visage et son regard capté le sien.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es, Tony.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait les trois petits mots. Dans le contexte, ils avaient plus de force que jamais il n'en aurait par la suite.

Une larme avait roulé sur la joue de l'Italien. Elle l'avait effacé de sa paume avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ça avait ensuite était son tour de redécouvrir son visage du bout des doigts.

Ils s'étaient aimés avec la plus grande tendresse cette nuit là.

.

Revenue au présent, Ziva actionna la poignée en face d'elle et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

**La suite au prochain chapitre ! **Vous le voulez ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ce qui se passe à l'hôpital ou le Tiva ? Dites-moi tout en review !

À très vite !


	10. Fini

**Suite et fin de l'histoire aujourd'hui !** On commence par la suite du **Tiva** et les révélations avant d'aller sur les conséquences dans l'épilogue.

**Pour la dernière fois, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Anonym :** Suite demandée, suite postée ! J'adore ton enthousiasme en review. ^_^ ... **Jen :** Si tu aimes ce Tiva, la suite (et fin) devrait te plaire ! ... **Sasha : **Larry n'est pas le méchant du siècle, mais il a du potentiel. Comprendra-t-il qu'il a eu tort ? Hmm, on peut dire ça d'une certaine façon, même si on ne s'étend pas trop sur le sujet. Tu as aimé Tony qui reconnaît Ziva par ses pas et Cie, eh bien on recommence aujourd'hui. Des idées pour G-Men, vraiment ? ... **Merci à vous pour les reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Fini**

.

C'était fini, Tony le savait. Ce n'était pas les pas de son parrain fou allié qu'il entendait au-dessus de sa tête. Malgré la douleur et la fatigue, ses sens étaient en éveil. Focalisée sur l'arrivant, son ouïe discerna le frottement de ses chaussures sur le sol, le bruit du tissu froissé, puis sa respiration rapide et enfin les battements de son cœur.

Les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour se concentrer se rouvrir instantanément. Il connaissait bien ces pulsations. Même au milieu de la foule il les reconnaissait toujours. Ziva.

Il l'entendit marquer un temps derrière la porte, la devina en proie à des souvenirs. Après un temps qui lui parut infini la poignée s'actionna. Enfin la jeune femme apparut.

Quand son regard tomba sur lui et son état, son pouls s'accéléra. Elle tremblait de colère contenue. Tony capta ses iris sombres.

\- Ziva.

Elle tressaillit. Voir Tony suspendu comme ça était difficile. Le sourire qu'il lui offrit l'apaisa. Elle oublia la batterie et les pinces posées contre un mur. Elle oublia les plumes parsemées d'écarlates. Elle oublia tout pour se concentrer sur les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le libérer. Elle accusa le coup quand il tomba de tout son poids dans ses bras. Le soutenant autant que possible, elle l'aida à avancer. Ils quittèrent sa prison sans se presser et regagnèrent la surface.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Ils n'étaient pas utiles pour l'instant. Chacun comprenait l'autre dans ses gestes, ses regards. Il suffisait de lire le visage en face du sien pour savoir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au salon. Tony profita de l'absence de meubles pour déployer ses ailes. Un battement, deux battements. Tout fonctionnait. Ses membres étaient engourdis mais rien d'irrémédiable.

\- Il ne les a pas touchées, apprit Tony à Ziva et son visage perplexe.

\- Le sang ?

\- Mes poignets.

Cisaillés par les liens, ils avaient laissé échapper le sang colorant à présent les plumes. Il garderait les marques quelque temps.

\- Ducky ? interrogea-t-il à son tour. Ellie ?

\- Ils vont bien.

\- Lui ?

\- Arrêté.

\- Eux ?

\- Ils attendent des nouvelles. Ils veulent comprendre.

Tony laissa échapper un long soupir.

\- Il est temps qu'ils sachent, c'est ça ?

La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose.

\- D'accord, capitula-t-il.

Toujours soutenu par Ziva, ils poursuivirent leur avancée.

\- Où veux-tu aller ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Chez Ducky.

\- Entendu.

\- Tu as quelque chose pour...

Plutôt que finir sa phrase, il agita une aile.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la voiture. Reste-là, je reviens vite.

Il voulut faire remarquer qu'il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin tout seul, mais il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour plaisanter. Alors il s'appuya contre le mur pour rester debout tandis que sa compagne se dépêchait de trouver une couverture pour dissimuler ses grandes ailes blanches.

.

L'attente leur parut une éternité. Ils renoncèrent très vite à discuter et le silence de la chambre d'hôpital se rompit quand le médecin ouvrit la porte.

Il avait pesé le pour et le contre un long moment avant de venir. Il craignait les agents, mais il était médecin avant tout. Il devait contrôler ses patients. Le faire devant une telle assistance ne lui plaisait pas, mais il avait vite compris que les faire partir n'était pas du domaine du possible.

Il crut s'étrangler quand ses patients demandèrent à sortir. Ils n'étaient pas en état et pourtant s'en aller semblait existentiel. Il batailla pour obtenir d'eux qu'ils restent ici se soigner, mais il ne put éviter l'autorisation exceptionnelle de sortie. Avec la promesse qu'ils reviendraient avant la nuit, il se résolut à les laisser partir. Le coup de fil que venait de recevoir l'un d'eux avait causé une telle agitation qu'il n'aurait pas pu les retenir même par la force. Seuls deux mots avaient été prononcés :

\- On arrive.

.

Arrivé chez le légiste, tout s'accéléra. Avec l'aide de Ziva, Tony nettoya le sang rougissant ses plumes. Il refusa qu'elle s'occupe de ses poignets. Il voulait que Ducky s'en charge. L'Israélienne était tout aussi capable que lui de soigner ses plaies, mais elle comprenait le besoin de l'agent de voir le docteur s'en charger.

Tony était toujours incapable de replier ses ailes. La manœuvre lui demandait trop d'effort. Il avait déjà toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tomber du tabouret sur lequel il était assis. Sans le soutien de Ziva, voilà longtemps qu'il serait tombé au sol pour s'y endormir en un clin d'œil.

Elle jeta une couverture sur ses épaules, dissimulant les ailes et maintenant son buste dénudé au chaud. Un verre vide était déposé sur la table quand la première voiture se gara devant la maison. Tony s'empara de la main de sa compagne.

\- Je ne partirai pas, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, mais demain ?

\- Il me reste des choses à régler.

Tony baissa les yeux. Ziva serra sa main.

\- Je vais revenir bientôt.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- Tu me manques, avoua Ziva. Je vais quitter Israël.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, Abby déboulait dans la pièce, mais il serra sa main à son tour.

\- Tony ! s'écria la gothique en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Hé, Abs.

Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras. De sa main libre il s'empara d'une des siennes pour l'en empêcher. S'il n'était pas contre qu'elle l'enlace, il voulait avant ça qu'elle sache que ce serait différent de d'habitude.

Les autres étaient rentrés. Tim poussait le fauteuil d'Ellie, Palmer soutenait Ducky et Gibbs attendait que chacun ait pris place.

Tony laissa sa tête aller contre Ziva. La main libre de l'Israélienne se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ça va aller, dit-elle sous le froncement de sourcils d'Abby.

Installé sur le divan, Ducky lança un regard de soutien à l'agent. Tony relâcha la main de la gothique. Ziva l'aida à se mettre debout. Dans le plus parfait des silences, elle ôta la couverture et révéla à leurs compagnons les ailes immaculées de l'Italien.

.

Les sentiments les plus divers passèrent sur le visage de chacun, le principal étant la surprise. Gibbs lui-même écarquilla les yeux. Jimmy se laissa tomber près du docteur sur le canapé et Tim en aurait fait de même sur le sol s'il n'avait pas tenu le fauteuil d'Ellie. Abby ouvrit grand la bouche, ahurie. Elle la referma bien vite pour se rapprocher de l'agent.

Ziva lui libéra la main. Il referma son étreinte sur la gothique qui n'aurait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour l'enlacer. L'Israélienne restait en alerte à la moindre faiblesse de l'agent.

Il tangua quand Abby le relâcha. Aussitôt les deux jeunes femmes vinrent à sa rescousse. Une minute plus tard il était allongé sur un lit, entouré de ses amis.

\- Il dort, annonça Ziva avant de se tourner vers Ducky. Ses poignets ont besoin de soin. Il veut que ce soit toi qui t'en occupes.

\- Monsieur Palmer, peux-tu aller me chercher la trousse de secours, je te prie ?

Tandis que le légiste disparaissait dans la maison, Ziva couvrait le corps de Tony de la couverture.

\- Ça ira ? demanda-t-elle à Ducky quand il s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Il les chassa ensuite de la chambre. De retour dans le salon, Ziva attendit que Jimmy les ait rejoint pour s'installer sur le tabouret libéré par Tony, puis elle débuta son récit.

\- Voilà comment tout a commencé...


	11. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

.

Abby ajusta le cadre sur le mur de son laboratoire. De tout ce qui y était affiché, le cliché était celui dont elle était le plus fière. La photo qu'elle avait prise le mois passé était de loin la plus belle de toutes celles réalisées jusqu'à présent sur l'Ange de Washington.

En plein vol, ailes déployées, il passait près des vitres d'un gratte-ciel qui renvoyaient son reflet. Son masque était en partie visible et conférait au personnage un mystère qu'elle appréciait énormément. En le voyant comme ça, elle avait du mal à se dire qu'il s'agissait de Tony.

Les révélations d'il y a deux mois avaient mis du temps à faire leur place dans son esprit. Ils avaient écouté Ziva sans l'interrompre tout le temps qu'elle avait raconté ce qui lui était arrivé. À son réveil, Tony n'avait eu qu'à compléter quelques blancs liés à Metcalfe. Son parrain n'avait pas supporté qu'ils prennent aussi bien la nouvelle. Quand Gibbs et McGee lui avait appris, il était devenu complètement fou. Son séjour en prison n'avait pas duré longtemps, il avait réussi on ne sait comment à se procurer une lame de rasoir pour se trancher la gorge et une semaine après les révélations on incinérait son corps.

Il avait fallu dire la vérité à Senior suite à ça. Personne ne savait comment c'était passé la révélation, mais Tony en était revenu apaisé. Le New-yorkais avait apparemment bien pris les choses.

Depuis deux mois, ils avaient tous eu l'occasion d'en reparler entre eux ou avec Tony, bien que ce dernier évita autant que possible ce type de conversation qui tendait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Qu'il soit l'Ange avait fini par être complètement accepté. Tous les membres de leur équipe en étaient devenus plus soudés que jamais. Si le directeur comme d'autres avaient constaté ce changement dans leurs relations, ils n'en avaient pas saisi la raison ni cherché à la connaître.

La vie avait repris son cours. Peu de changements étaient notables, mais tous d'ampleur. Outre les recherches scientifiques qu'Abby et les légistes avaient entrepris sur l'Ange, Tony avait discuté avec la gothique d'un harnachement un peu spécial. Ils devaient le tester bientôt. Grâce au système de baudrier conçu par le duo, il pourrait emmener voler quelqu'un avec lui lors d'une prochaine sortie.

La laborantine trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait hâte de l'essayer et de se retrouver dans les airs. Ellie n'était pas en reste et seuls les garçons ne partageaient pas leur enthousiasme. Gibbs et Ducky étaient les plus réfractaires. McGee et Palmer en avaient envie mais que l'Ange soit Tony les perturbait assez dans cette idée. Seul Senior, qu'elle avait eu au téléphone récemment, semblait partager la même impatience qu'elle puisqu'il l'avait appelée dès qu'il avait eu connaissance du projet. Son fils lui avait juré qu'il l'emmènerait après Abby faire un tour si tout fonctionnait bien.

Restait Ziva repartie en Israël quelques jours après son retour. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles. À l'expression que Tony avait parfois en regardant son téléphone, ce n'était pas son cas, mais il refusait de leur en parler. Abby devinait que la jeune femme serait bientôt de retour, définitivement.

Personne n'avait manqué les regards entre Tony et elle le temps qu'elle avait été là, ni le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à son départ. Ziva allait revenir, c'était une certitude. McGee avait surpris Tony au téléphone avec un agent immobilier et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison à sa soudaine envie de déménager.

Ziva de retour, leur petite famille serait enfin au complet. Abby avait hâte que ça arrive. Elle avait déjà prévu une soirée entre filles, la première du genre qu'elle pourrait organiser.

La sonnerie de son portable la tira de ses pensées. Elle sourit en lisant le nom du père de Tony. DiNozzo Senior lui avait posé une question capitale la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Apparemment lui aussi avait compris que Ziva revenait bientôt. Elle ne pouvait pas donner de réponse à sa question, mais en débattre était amusant comme tout. L'équipe entière s'était prise au jeu et les pronostics allaient bon train.

Concerné en premier lieu, Tony n'appréciait en revanche que moyennement. Certes, c'était une bonne chose de savoir qu'il était aussi soutenu, mais l'imaginer concrètement... non, avoir des enfants qui aient des ailes comme lui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

Vivement que Ziva arrive, Abby voulait voir sa tête quand elle aborderait le sujet. Avec un peu de chance, même si elle parvenait à l'éviter, elle ne couperait pas à l'autre. Si le bébé n'était pas du tout à l'ordre du jour, peut-être que le mariage le serait. Car que ce soit Gibbs, Ducky, Tim, Ellie, Jimmy, Senior ou elle, ils s'accordaient tous sur ce point, avec la bague au doigt, elle ne repartirait pas.

**Fin**

* * *

**Et vous, vous êtes de leur avis ?** Le Tiva, la révélation, ces deux chapitres ou la fic dans son ensemble, vous avez aimé ?

**Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire !** J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Je sais que certains auraient voulu plus long ou une approche différente, mais je crois que c'est mieux si les choses se terminent ainsi.

**À bientôt** sur _Par hasard_, les _Notes de frais_ ou une autre histoire !


End file.
